


Dependant

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, F/M, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since Earth has won the invasion by an alien race of shape shifters. Now, Earth's government has changed, adapting to the knowledge of Aliens and the arrival of the Emissary from the Intergalactic Organization Nexus (ION). Earth's Ambassador is Eric Eaton, brother of Lana Eaton, an empath. On the day she visits, she discovers her brother's plot to assassinate ION's Emissary, tough looking Warryn, an alien host to a symbiont. His seven foot stature, large muscles covered with battle scars and tattoos would scare anybody, but Lana knows the real him and it's worth saving. But, when she rescues him too late, his symbiont begins to die, so she carries it for him while he heals, a sacred act that changes them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warryn

PART ONE

* * *

 

The air was hot and dry on the planet Jakuta, particularly in the Higher Realm where the ruling kingdom rested. It was ancient, yet the roots from the large tree that encompassed it were steadfast in the ground, keeping the past alive. The rest turned from the past to the present with remodeled rooms and circulatory systems, laying bridges to future repairs. Vines and trees grew all around, adding more strength to the foundation. Removing these plants would cause the castle to crumble and the hierarchy would fall. That was something Warryn had always loved about his home. The way the plants and the building were dependent on each other for survival. The stone cultivated and cut with specific tools created a chemical nutrient that helped the plants to grow taller and stronger than the normal plant life not attached to buildings.

But that seemed to be the planet and its inhabitant’s whole existence. The balance act between two sides. Every structure’s survival relied on the plants around it growing well and firm and each plant needed the specific nutrient to survive the harsh soil. Just as each Jakutan’s life was enriched by a symbiont alien living inside of them. The symbiont needed a host and the host grew stronger, wiser when they joined, as well as a longer lifespan than one without joining. And like how the wisdom and trust from his Sword Master gave him knowledge to fight and the confidence to win in battles.

Warryn swung the long, double edged sword at his opponent, forcing them backwards. He flourished his movements some, enjoying the sparring match. He’d been cooped up all day with paperwork and his mother’s nagging voice. Now, work finished and mother ditched, he could let go, burn off some energy. His opponent dodged, shifted, attacked. Warryn turned, swirling away from the biting blade and then catching it with his blade, halting its stride. He laughed, the sound rolling around the large courtyard.

“Stop,” a firm male voice said.

The two halted immediately.

The Sword Master, a tall, slender male with one eye glanced up as he poured his tea. Scars and tattoos riddled his body, telling a story of life and battle. His long, white hair was held together by a band at the nape of his neck. The area around his wounded eye was uncovered, allowing anyone to see the healing scars. “You are not paying attention to the battle, Warryn,” the Sword Master said.

“Of course I am! I am just having fun while doing it.” Warryn beamed at him.

“This is an art not to be taken lightly.”

“An artist cannot enjoy his art?” Warryn asked, arching a brow.

The Sword Master looked at him closely. “You are sure you are taking this seriously, even while having fun?”

Without hesitation, Warryn nodded. “Absolutely. I do not laugh with arrogance, but with joy, Sword Master. It is a treat to practice this lost art.”

Quirking the brow over the lost eye, the Sword Master nodded. “Continue then.”

The opponent hurled themselves at Warryn, who barely escaped. His heart raced at the near miss and laughter bubbled out. He shouted with glee as he used a wall to move around his adversary. He charged, hitting them with his arm, shoving them to the ground. His challenger, rolled him off, easily returning to their feet and striking. Warryn rolled away, but his challenger struck again, forcing him to maneuver. He kicked his opponent, knocking them away long enough to stand.

They circled each other.

“Warryn!” the shrill voice rose over them.

Startled, the Sword Master clanged his tea to the table. Warryn was already pressing himself against the wall, below the origin of the wail. He heard the running footsteps, the skidding to a halt. He saw the shadow of a tall woman peer over the railing from above. It disappeared and he heard the clacking shoes moved down the steps. His mother appeared in the courtyard. She wore a dress laden with accessories that attached to separate parts of the fabric, clanging together as she walked. Her hair was adorned with jewelry, rolled together into four buns. Her face was painted with streamline paints that were all the rage. There were no tattoos or scars on her body, she had never fought in a battle and had never cared to desecrate her body with tales of her life. She was a few inches taller than him, which made it that much easier to look down her nose at him.

She clapped her hands together. “There you are!”

Warryn’s shoulders sagged, his smile faltering and then disappearing. She’d caught up to him. He’d been sure this time that he’d lost her, but she was also quite the adversary.

She scowled as he moved from against the wall towards her. “Yes, Mora?” he asked mechanically.

“You are disgusting! What have you been doing, rolling around in the soil?”

Warryn rubbed the back of his neck, weighing his answer.

She smacked his arm. “Do not slouch like that! That is not what a prince does. It is improper! Did you ever listen to your tutor? I know your sister did. She is the paragon of a future queen! You slouch like you were born in the Wilds! Go get cleaned, we are about to receive guests!”

“Who are they?” he asked, dropping his hand.

“Never it matters! If they are allowed to have council with us, it is important. Go, clean up.” She eyed him again, then the one who had been fighting him and visibly shivered. “Your sister has better respect than to sweat and roll on the ground.” She turned and walked away, mumbling as she went.

Warryn rolled his eyes. He turned and bowed to his opponent. He then did the same to the Sword Master. “Thank you for your patience.”

The Sword Master nodded. Then, with a quick glance at the direction his mother had went, leaned into Warryn. “You are the one blessed with patience.”

Laughing, Warryn nodded, bowed once more and then left. He took the stairs several steps at a time. He stooped to pull some beautiful blooms from their place in the soil, then continued into the castle’s depths, whistling a melody.

From the back of his mind, a concerned voice rose. What were these officials visiting for? It was from his symbiont, Reli. His curiosity rang through Warryn. He didn’t know what they wanted, but whether he liked it or not, they were going to find out.

On his way to his room, he stopped in on his younger sister. She was in front of the mirror where she sat when she dressed her hair. Belya was taller than he was, but unlike their mother, she dressed in a minimalistic style. She didn’t care for what was in, but for what she liked and was comfortable with. That meant no fancy face painting and next to no jewelry on her clothes. She did embellish some on her hair, but it had never looked tacky or overdone. Instead, it was always a work of art, each time different. She wore a shirt that wrapped around her chest, showing midriff with leggings that stopped just under her knee. Her tattoos were of plants, stretching over her. The roots and trunk of a tree could be seen below her shirt, while its leaves and branches stretched above the wrap, petals blowing over her neck.

She was lost in thought and didn’t hear or see him come in. He snuck up behind her and thrust the flowers in front of her, then kissed her cheek. She burst out with surprise laughter. “Warryn!” she took the blooms and smelled them. “They are lovely!” she stood and went to the vase that stood empty on a table. “You took these out of the garden, did you not?”

He shrugged, picking up a bottle and smelling it. The floral smell assaulted his senses and he quickly replaced it. He picked up another.

“You are always causing them stress,” she giggled. “But I never mind blooms from you.”

He smiled, picking up a hair ornament and attaching it to his hair. It clanged awkwardly against his face. She laughed and went to him, adjusting it. Now, it looped downward elegantly. He struck a pose. “I was always the prettier one, you know?”

Bubbling with laughter, she nodded. “You would make a beautiful queen!”

He curtsied.

She picked up a perfume bottle and spritzed him before he could react. He stumbled away, shaking his head, his face scrunched. “Aw, come on, Belya! That got in my mouth!”

Belya howled. “I apologize, but I thought a future queen needed to smell as beautiful as she looked!” She leaned on the chair to support her while she cackled. Warryn joined her in laughter.

“What is that dreadful noise!?” an all too familiar shrill seeped past the door.

Quickly, Warryn yanked the ornament from his hair and tossed it to Belya, who easily turned to the mirror and adorned it to her hair as their mother came in. They looked natural.

Their mother scrunched her nose. “What is that smell?”

The two shrugged, but glanced at each other, trying not to smile.

Moving past Warryn, she eyed him. “Warryn, was that you making that horrible noise?”

Belya put a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side. “No, Mora, that hideous cackling was me. I was practicing it for my acceptance speech.” Her eyes twinkled.

Their mother almost fainted. “Please. Please tell me that is not true! You cannot sound that ghastly in front of all those officials!”

Her smirk softened into a smiled. Belya turned to the mirror. “Nelir loves my cackle. It is what made him love me.”

“And your Appi loves my face paints. They say anything to keep us happy, my Belya, do not be so naïve.”

Annoyance flashed across her face and Warryn saw the signs. They were about to have an argument, which were becoming more and more frequent the closer they got to the wedding. He slowly edged his way over to the door, across the large expanse of her room.

Turning to her mother, Belya narrowed her eyes. “So, you are saying that he does not truly love me? That the joining of each other’s symbionts were lies?”

Reaching the door, Warryn slipped out, but didn’t go farther than a few inches, hanging by the door, listening. It wasn’t his fight, but he wasn’t going to leave Belya on her own completely. Their voices could be heard clearly down the hall. He saw several servants duck away, leaving the hall empty.

Their mother looked appalled. “Of course not, I-“

“But that’s what you said. You just told me I was naïve to think he loved me honestly. Because my laugh is too hideous for anyone to love.” Her voice was rising now.

From around a corner came Nelir, tall and built like Warryn, stopped at the loud voices. He looked up from his tablet and his eyes fell on Warryn’s somber face. Nelir was older than Warryn, but they had trained and fought together, rising the ranks and leading battles at each other’s sides. His tattoos had started off tribal like his, but after meeting Belya, they had become more plant like, matching her style more and more. Nelir listened intently, gauging whether he needed to step in or hide like Warryn was.

“A king marries for realistic reasons and grows to love his bride. I am not saying he does not love y-“

“Yes you are! Do you even hear what you are saying?” Belya snapped. “You are saying that he did not want to marry me because he genuinely cared about me. That it was just a business proposition!”

“Yes, and I am sure he will grow to love that laugh, but do not frighten him off until you have married him. You are always beautiful until you open your mouth and ruin any chance of love by your words. You must contain this until you are wed.”

“Why are you attacking me like this? Are you not going to be happy today unless you have destroyed everyone’s happiness? No, I apologize, that is how you are every day. Did you and Appi get into a fight? Did he tell you no?”

“You are childish and foolish. Any man would run at the sound of that laugh. And while we are on the subject, you could do to lose that extra fat around your stomach. If you wish to wear exposing clothes, you must have a figure that actually looks pleasing to the eye.”

As Warryn’s mother spoke these words, he watched Nelir’s eyes grow black. He stalked to the door and threw it open as she finished her words. The women jumped as the door banged against the wall.

“Nelir,” Belya gasped.

“Get out,” Nelir ordered, glaring at their mother. His voice was even, but it had never been his steadfast voice that had enemies quaking in their armor. It was his eyes. When they turned black, when they narrowed on them, when they promised death. Those were his eyes right now.

“Oh! Nelir,” their mother said. “We were just having a private conversation.”

“Yeah, I heard from the front gate, now get out. I will not allow you to verbally abuse Belya like this. You are toxic to her health and I do not want you around her until the wedding day.”

Their mother scoffed, unable to understand why he was talking to her like this. “You cannot be serious! Who will tend to her, help her? It is a Mora’s job to be the bride maid! I birthed her!”

“I have tolerated your hateful words against Belya only because she asked me too, but I will not let you ridicule everything I adore in her. Now, leave and do not speak with her or see her until the day of the wedding, where you will perform your duties as her Mora and bride maid and then you will continue to leave her in peace.”

“And I ask you again, Nelir, who is going to tend to her?”

Warryn chose that time to step back into the room. “I will.”

There they were again, battling together. It was familiar and easy for him to step in line with Nelir to fight, though, their opposition was not a physical one this time.

“You?” his mother demanded.

“Yes.”

Their mother looked at all of them. “You all hate me this much? I birth you, I care for you, I make sure you grow strong and the best you can be and this is how you repay me? You treat me like some filthy beggar? I do not deserve this kind of betrayal from my kin!”

“I will not repeat myself,” Nelir said. “Get out now.” He took a step toward her.

She flinched and quickly went to the door. “You have threatened me, Nelir. I will make sure you never wed Belya!”

Warryn closed the door on her in midsentence. He locked leaned against it, his arms crossed. Belya turned away from them, her arms crossed over her exposed stomach. Nelir went to her.

“My Sweet,” he whispered, smoothing his thumb across her cheek, coaxing her to look at him.

Belya broke, her cries soft, tears rolling down her face. She fell against Nelir, who hugged her tight to him, kissing her head. “Why is she always like this? Why does she always attack the happiness of others?”

“I do not know,” Nelir spoke softly. “But everything she said was false. I love your laugh. It is not hideous.”

Belya pushed off of him, covering her mouth. “You heard that!” she turned away from him, embarrassed.

But Nelir didn’t let her go, keeping a hold on her hand. “I did hear her say that and she was wrong when she said I did not love it. I have loved it since the beginning, when I heard it for the first time.” He went to her, pulling her into a hug from behind, his hands cutting under hers to feel her stomach. “And this,” he whispered to her. “This is beautiful, beyond beautiful. I’ve always wanted you to wear something that shows it off. Your tattoos and Revi’s mark. All of it turns me on.”

Warryn did not hear the rest of their words. He was already using the small door in her closet that linked to his. He was closing it, leaving them alone. Nelir had everything under control. He knew what to say to bring Belya’s smile back. He would be an amazing king, and she would be an equal queen.

He undressed and climbed into the bath, washing off the dirt and grime from his exercise earlier. He let the hot water soak into him and let his mother wash away with the dirt. Reli’s anger cut through to him. Reli, like Warryn, was furious with his mother for treating Belya like that. Revi, Reli’s symbiont sibling had been right in guessing their mother’s true feelings. Jealousy. She was being dethroned by her daughter and would no longer be in the spotlight.

Warryn sighed. Maybe he should suggest that their mother get more involved with fashion now that she would have the extra time. That could help clear the jealousy and help restore some of the relationship between her and Belya, though, he doubted she would ever gain favor with Nelir.

He dressed in the clothes made for when officials visited and left his room. He met Belya and Nelir in the hall and smiled, happy to see she hadn’t changed her clothes.

A mist of perfume hit him. He stumbled backwards again. “Belya! Why?”

Laughing, Belya set the perfume against the wall in the hall. “I wanted us to be beautiful together.”

With the taste in his mouth, Warryn curtsied. “As your new bridal maid, I will wear this perfume with pride.”

She giggled and Warryn was happy. This was his sister. The first to laugh and bring cheer to any situation. Nelir had her arm wrapped around his. He laughed softly with them.

“Thank you for standing with me, Warryn,” Nelir said.

“I would rather do battle with you always than against you. Not that I agreed with the four tailed beast.” He pounced on Belya, pretending to be a monster. He made loud screeching noises.

Belya shrieked, hiding behind Nelir. Warryn’s eyes widened and he cowered away from the tall warrior. Nelir smirked.

They straightened as they came to the door at the end of the hall, returning to their more respectable stances. Warryn opened the door to the main hall of the castle. They were on the balcony, looking down on the officials. Their parents stood with them. They looked up and his father extended his hand to them.

“Ah, Warryn, we have been discussing you.”

 

.:A Month Later:.

 

Warryn sat in the waiting room reading what those here on Earth called a magazine. Humans loved them, whether they were true or not, it seemed. But humans were a mixing pot on a whole, and it was revealed to him that they had the potential to be a huge port for space travel. The head council of ION, Intergalactic Organization Nexus, had decided to meet with Earth’s government and see if there was a future with them. Unfortunately, by the time they got here, Earth had been invaded and had driven off the imposters. This had made them suspicious of all alien lifeforms. But, after five years of patience from ION, they were trying once more and with good results.

That had been the reason for their visit to his home on Jakuta. They had enlisted his help and wanted him to be their voice, their Emissary. Truthfully, he didn’t want this job. Didn’t care for it, or humans. They were brutes who always sought power. ION didn’t need another of these aggressive races. They had been watched for many years, war after war after war, always the same. And the man he was supposed to talk to, the human’s own Emissary, Eric Eaton, was the epitome of this. Warryn had watched an interview with the man. Arrogant, and manipulative. Fighting his way to the top and taking down anyone who got in his way.

Sure, Warryn had fought in many wars himself, but always to protect. Always against those which sought power and control. He felt disgusted talking with the very same he battled, much less doing business with him. It made him sick to his stomach. The symbiont, Reli, reacted. If he hated this so much, why had he agreed?

Warryn’s fists clenched. Because, when he wasn’t a prince, he was a government secret only few knew about. Nelir was there with him, but had retired to wed Belya. Warryn’s credentials were perfect for the job. And he could never say no to his sister. He had never been able to. She’d thought it’d be a good experience, and it would give him something to do while he waited for the next war.

That had been a month ago. Now, he was waiting for the introduction meeting with the Earth ambassador. The building he sat in had no windows and fake plants. That, he couldn’t understand. How could anyone benefit from them? They served no purpose. He tossed the magazine to the side, frustrated and bored.

A door to his right opened and a man and a woman entered. The man was fit and the way he held himself spoke to Warryn. He was a skilled fighter, had killed before with ease. He wore black clothes that looked constricting to Warryn. The man, spying Warryn, put his arm around the woman, pulling her close, protective. The woman moved away from him, glaring. She had long, dark hair that curled close together around her. Her brown eyes turned to Warryn and she took him in. She watched him, not with disgust he was so used to, but with curiosity.

Then, she smiled at him. It was small and missed by the man looming over her. She brought her hand up and wiggled her fingers at him, waving. Catching it this time, the man tugged on her arm, pulling her into the door on the opposite side of the room. She tried to yank out of his grasp, but he had already shoved her through the door and closed it behind her. The man made quick, calculated steps to the door they had just come through, glaring at Warryn as he passed.


	2. Lana

Lana was angry. Her brother, Eric, had sent his sidekick, Max, to retrieve her. She disliked Max, immensely. He was suave and controlling. He’d asked her out several times and she’d always refused. He only wanted her because she was a challenge. He wanted to mold her into his version of a proper woman. A woman who only had a life for him. A woman who cooked and cleaned and made her body always ready for him. No personality, no will of her own, just solely dependent on him. She could feel it now, his emotions rubbing her raw. He wanted to have his way with her until she submitted. A woman like her needed to be shaped into something respectable.

She could vomit. He always made her raw. Always filed down her control, her confidence down to the nub. She’d been an empath all her life and there had been only one other person who had affected her like Max did. The man’s presence was strong and demanding, though he’d never outright said anything. He was polite and polished, always laying the charm on and always getting what he wanted with ease. No one would think to question him. No one, except her.

She sat in the back seat with him, his driver behind the wheel, sound proof glass between them. Max was stretched out, comfortable, his leg brushing up against hers. She wanted to immediately remove it, but she didn’t. She pretended like she didn’t notice. Like the thought of him touching her didn’t make her skin crawl. He wanted a reaction. He needed to know he was getting to her, breaking her down. She was not going to give him that.

Ever since they’d been invaded, everything had changed. The world was different. The United States and Russia had been the two main countries to defeat the imposters, at least that was the claim. And therefore, had rights to be ambassadors for intergalactic relations. Through drawn out debates, it had been decided that The United States would be Ambassador and Russia would be their advisory. That’s how Max had come into her brother’s life. Eric had become the Ambassador, and Max was his right hand man. They were almost always inseparable. Which was why it made sense to Max that he should have Lana.

“Eric isn't happy with you, Lana,” Max said, his accent faint. She’d watched him use his exotic heritage to get women. His voice was soothing, hot, enticing. They always fawned over him. But she had not, and therefore, he never bothered to use it on her.

She grunted. “Is he ever?”

He leaned forward, his leg further pressing against hers. “I don't understand why you go out of your way to attack him,” Max said, taking hold of her hand. “He only wants what’s best for you, Lana.”

She didn’t say anything. She looked out the window, watching ruined buildings being cleaned and remade. Earth’s population had been depleted three fourths of its size since the invasion. While the devastation had been horrible, it had helped the economy, something she’d heard Max and Eric joke about more than once.

“Lana, I'm worried about you,” Max said, rubbing his thumb over her hand. “The world isn't what it once was. We've been shaken because of the invasion and who knows what will happen to us. With my position, I know I could make you safe. I could keep you safe.”

She kept her gaze out the window, not wanting to look at him. He was different today, excited, confident, and cocky. It was about her. She’d tried to go in her own vehicle to Eric’s office, but Max had carted her into the car before she’d had a chance. Now she was cornered and alone with him.

“Lana, look at me.”

She found herself impulsively obeying. Her eyes met his. They were blue and calculating. From his pocket, he produced a gold ring with large, rubies. He placed it on her left hand, sliding it carefully, yet triumphantly over her finger.

“I'll make you happy and you'll grow to love me.” He kissed her hand, next to the ring.

Lana was surprised and then furious. She went to speak, but they had arrived and Max was rushing her out of the car and into the building. The elevator ride was silent with strangers riding with them. She could feel him, proud and degrading against her. He’d planned on this. He’d known she wouldn’t make a scene and it would stay that way until they reached her brother’s office and there, he would convince her to do the right thing.

They went through the door to the sitting room and that’s when she felt him. The alien, sitting in a bench seat. He was large, at least seven feet tall and he was muscular. His hair stopped at his shoulders, where scars and tribal tattoos began, stretching down his large arms and hands. They were extensive, intricate. She could feel the small lifeform inside him. He had a symbiont.

Max, pulled her close, dominant, claiming her as his. She slipped away from him, walking ahead, her eyes still on the alien. She slowed as she probed him and his symbiont with her power. She’d found that her gifts worked on extraterrestrials. That’s how she’d survived the invasion. She’d been able to read them and their next moves.

This one was annoyed. He hated being here and he hated humans. She couldn’t blame him, she was having trouble with them herself. Normally, she didn’t pry into other’s emotions, they were private and had every right to keep them that way, but for some reason, she impulsively pushed through his surface emotions to his core. He was thinking about his sister. He was protective of her, but proud. He loved her. He loved his people, the universe. He wanted to keep it protected and he worked hard to do so.

It warmed Lana. Their eyes met. His were dark, assessing, with gold dust swirling around his irises. They were beautiful. She smiled and gave him a small wave, wiggling her fingers. Then Max was ushering her to her brother’s office and closing it behind her.

She sighed. That would be her life if she let them control her. She would never have freedom to be herself, to greet strangers. She would not let this happen. She would return the ring and then she would leave this town and start a new life. There was a place she could hide until she was able to find a place to start over.

But right now, she was now alone with her brother. He sat behind a large, glass desk. It was clean except for the paperwork he was going through. He didn’t look up at her and she didn’t want him to. For all she cared, he could continue on his work and she could just leave. But she could feel his annoyance at her. Feel his disappointment, his frustration.

She sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk, her legs crossed. Her hands rested in her lap, her right hand covering the large ring. Maybe she should just pawn it to give her a better start at her new life?

She stared at the paintings on the wall, they were of ancient Greek battles. The walls were dark grey, the furniture lighter tones of grey. It was boring. She reached into her purse and pulled a book out, opening it.

“That is rude,” he said.

“You’re ignoring me, what’s the difference?” she said evenly.

He looked up from his work, closing the pen. She caught his glance down to her finger as she set the book down on her lap. He smiled. “Good, you’ve accepted his proposal.”

“What?” she asked, frowning.

“He came to me the other night and asked for my permission. I was glad to give it to him. You two will make quite the couple.”

Lana was floored. “Wait, you gave him permission to marry me? So, I don’t get a say in it?”

“Of course you do, you can accept. This is a very good thing, Lana. You need a strong man to guide you. I’ve been worried about you. The world is in chaos and you’re getting swept up into it.”

“How?” she crossed her arms.

“You refuse to give Max a chance. He’s a good man, he’ll make a great husband. You haven’t returned any of my calls. I had to send him to get you.”

“Or you could have come to see me.”

“I’m very busy.”

“So am I.”

He smiled, his feels oozing into her. She was acting like a child. He straightened his suit, taking his time. He was in charge here, the world could wait for him. It revolved around him. She opened her book again. Anger flared inside of him. She felt it plain as day. She’d wiped his control away, not feeding into his ego and it infuriated him.

He cleared his throat. She looked at him, her book still opened. “I’m trying to talk to you, Lana, please put the book away.” She set it back on her lap, knowing full well that it wasn’t what he’d asked her. His anger boiled. He took a deep breath and looked at her. “You’re selling all of Dad’s things, I hear. That’s what Max tells me.”

She quirked her brow. “I don’t want any of his things and people need the furniture.”

“You can’t just sell his things willy-nilly, Lana. He was my father too.”

“You actually want his stuff?”

“Yes, he was a good man.”

“He was a bastard,” she corrected.

His jaw flexed. “He was a good man. You should have more respect for him.”

She was beyond angry now. Her resolve was slipping and the room was sucking her into an abyss. She put her book away and stood, leaving.

“I’m not finished.” Eric said, standing. “Come back here.”

“Well, I’m finished,” Lana said, turning to him, staring him down. Her voice shook, but she didn’t yell. “If you want some of Dad’s stuff, get off your throne and get your ass to the house before it’s all gone.”

He moved around his desk to her. “Why are you always attacking me, Lana? I’ve done nothing, but take care of you.”

She frowned. “That’s bullshit, Eric. The moment you were old enough, you moved out and bullied your way to whatever position you had before the invasion. You never once looked back unless you needed something.”

“That is not true and you know it. I’ve gotten where I am fair and square and I’ve always taken care of you. Now, things are different and you aren’t going to be able to be the free spirit you were. You are going to start taking my advice and doing as I say. Marrying Max will be a wise choice.”

And an excellent political move. The feeling hit her hard. If the sister of the Ambassador married the Russian Advisor, the power behind that move would guarantee a stronghold for both countries as Ambassador.

Lana couldn’t stop herself, she was too disgusted. She pulled the ring from her finger and threw it at him. He caught it with ease. “If you want the marriage to happen so badly, you marry him.” She glared at him. “And as for Dad’s things, I’m going to sell them until everything of his is gone. If you can’t be bothered to get what you want of his, then it’s your loss.”

“I will not let you sell his things,” Eric ordered, his voice rising.

“Then you’re going to have to tie me up, because I’m selling them. I want nothing to do with that man!” her voice shook even more.

“Why? He was a great man, and an even better cop! He’s been dead for less than three years and you’re just throwing his things to the trash!”

“I don’t care for anyone who beat me!” she snapped, her words biting him into silence. Her secret was out now. She’d hidden it for years, but now Eric finally knew.

Eric looked like he’d been slapped. “What?”

“Forget it,” she sighed, turning to the door. She was too raw to care at this point.

“Lana!” he took hold of her wrist. “Lana, he- he hit you?”

She wanted to cry, but she held herself together. She glared at him, pulling her hand away. “Yeah, Eric, he did. A lot. Every time he was drunk. He blamed me for Mom’s death. Said if my worthless ass had never been born, she’d still be alive.”

He didn’t let her go and she watched her brother’s eyes turn to steel. His voice dropped to a steely whisper. “When did this start?”

She frowned. “What does it matter? He’s dead, what are you going to do, kill him?”

“When, Lana?”

She let her breath out, frustrated. “When I was eight, okay? Right after you moved out.”

“Why, why didn’t you tell me?”

Lana scoffed. “When, Eric? When the hell was there an opportunity to tell you? When you stopped by for a visit?”

Eric was furious. Not at her anymore, but at himself and their father. This was too much information to learn today. How was he going to be able to concentrate in the meeting with that alien now? All those years Lana had suffered and he’d been clueless. He could get Max to do it. No. Now, more than ever, Max needed to be clean, with no blood on his hands. He would just have to kill the alien himself at the party tonight despite his mental condition. He would need to be poisoned in three stages, something that would be tricky. In fact, now that he thought about it, it would release the tension he felt now.

Lana froze. Kill the alien. Eric was going to kill the alien. Why? The alien was harmless. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, but he wasn’t going to hurt them. But she needed to focus. Needed to pretend like she was dumb, just a rebellious, younger sister. As she was regaining her composure, so was Eric. When he looked at her finally, she was back to herself, annoyed and tired.

“I want you to marry Max,” he said.

“Are you kidding me?” she exploded. “I just told you Dad was an abusive asshole and you still want me to marry Max, who’s also abusive? I’m not going to marry him.”

That set Eric off. He snatched her hand and shoved the ring onto her finger, jabbing her as he did. He took a very firm hold of her arm and squeezed it hard. “He is not abusive, Lana.” He opened the door and shoved her out, but kept a firm hold on her arm, hurting her. “He is the perfect man to control your bellicose behavior. You will obey my orders and you will marry him. I will not put up with this.” He let go, shoving her some. “And as for Dad’s things, you will not touch them. I will have them taken care of. I will not ask you this nicely again. Just do as you’re told.” He slammed the door behind her.

She stood there, glaring at the door, shaken. Her anxiety was sky rocketing, wanting her to panic. She’d never felt her brother that furious and he’d never been that forceful with her. Yeah, she’d always been slightly terrified of him, but she’d always known he’d never hurt her. Now, he might have if she’d crossed the line any further. The thought shook her core. She was not even remotely safe anymore.

She felt disgust. She looked up and found the alien watching her, disgusted by such a public argument. She felt her throat thicken with tears at such scrutiny. Quickly, she scurried to the exit, taking the door next to the one they had come in by. It was the stair access. She was not about to run into Max. She would not let him see her this shaken, this vulnerable.


	3. The Escape

What a stupid display, Warryn thought. Not long after the woman had been dropped off was there yelling. He couldn’t hear it clearly, but he could pick up tones. Eric was not happy. Then, he shoved the woman out the door, giving her orders. Like a father to his child. The woman looked scared, upset. As though she had been unwarned of his behavior. She hugged herself, shaken. Warryn frowned. What a horrible thing to do to someone in front of others. There was no loyalty in humans. Yes, his mother was a piece of work, but she would turn on anyone who doubted or disliked her family. She would protect Belya to the end of their world no matter how much she criticized her while doing so.

The woman snapped her eyes to him, looking through him and reading his soul. It was almost like she’d heard his thoughts. She moved away from him quickly, exiting to the stairs. The man who had brought her in came in a few moments later, looking for her. He swore and took off down the stairs. He found himself hoping that she would get away before he found her.

Eric opened his office door and came out. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “I’m ready for you now,” he said. His voice was even, unconcerned. Like he’d never fought with that woman. Like she didn’t even exist.

Warryn stood, taking great pleasure in the fact that he towered over Eric man. Eric was unmoved, but Warryn was content with knowing he could incapacitate him with ease. They entered the office and Eric went to his office and sat at his desk. He began to do paperwork. Warryn’s patience was already thin, but now it was almost nonexistent. Warryn moved to exit the room.

“Do you have any siblings?” Eric asked, his voice controlled.

“That’s a personal question,” Warryn countered.

Eric nodded, eying him. “I have a younger sister and she never listens to me. Thinks she knows everything. Talking with her is like talking to a wall, nothing gets through.” He leaned back in his chair. “I’m hoping that is not the case between us and ION.”

“I’ve been sent here-“

Eric held up his hand. “Let’s not discuss anything yet. First, there is a dinner tonight with the main dignitaries of the world and their plus ones. You will meet with them and then tomorrow, we will talk.”

Warryn frowned. “This is a custom of humans?”

Smirking, Eric nodded. “Yes.” He eyed Warryn, his smirk turning derisive. “Do you have any formal clothes?”

Eric knew Warryn did not have any, he had not said that it would be needed. Clearly this was an attempt to lessen other’s respect for him. Warryn looked him in the eye. “You know I do not.”

“What you are wearing will have to do. The party starts in three hours. I will have someone drive you. That will be all.”

Warryn went to the door and then turned, staring at Eric. “It has been my experience, since I have lived at least a full lifetime past you, that when there is someone purposefully not listening to you, it is not the listener, but the speaker who is contemptuous.” He left before Eric could say anything, reveling in the fury crossing his face. 

On a whim, he went out the same door the woman had. He didn’t know what he’d expected. To see her arguing with that first man? To see her at all? He didn’t know why he would want to see her anyways. She was human, wasn’t she? A human who had smiled at him, Reli added. The first human to do so. It didn’t matter, Warryn thought, taking the stairs to his floor. He would never get a chance to speak with her and he had no reason to, they were worlds apart. 

* * *

 

Lana was two flights down when Max ran through the door above her. “Lana!” he called. She didn’t stop, wiping the tears from her face and taking deep breaths. She needed to calm herself before he got to her. She would not let him see her weak. She heard him move down the stairs, skipping several at a time. He was fit and fast and had caught up to her in no time, moving in front to stop her.

He was eye level with her on the lower step and could see her stained cheeks plain as day. He gently took hold of her shoulders. “Lana,” he said gently. “What’s wrong?” his voice, his accent was smooth, oozing over her, comforting her. “It didn’t go well with Eric,” he said, sighing. “I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed with you.” But that was a lie, he was joyful that he’d left her alone with her brother. It was giving him the foot in the door that he’d been working so hard for.

“I’m fine,” she said, moving past him.

He moved in front of her again. “Lana, please, I want to help. I want to be here for you.”

She could feel the truth from him and it was suffocating. He wanted to be the man coddling the weak, hurt woman. Her savior. Manipulating, controlling. She needed to get away from both of them. “Just leave me alone, Max,” she snapped.

He searched her and then nodded. “You need space. I’ll drop you off at your house and leave you until I pick you up for the party.” He hooked her arm around his and led her to the nearest floor. She let him lead her, let him think he’d won. It would lower his guard if he thought she was slowly submitting.

They got into the same car they arrived in and she was driven home. He found her keys from her purse and unlocked the door, leading her inside. She was the poor, frail, faint woman needing care. He set her things on the table and kissed her forehead. Then, as if it were an afterthought, he gently pressed his lips to hers. He was gentle, careful not to push her too far. She let him kiss her, let him think that she needed him. She would do almost anything to get him away from her faster.

“I will return,” he whispered. He shut the door and she instantly locked it. She didn’t want him coming back until it was necessary. She shivered, wiping her lips and peeking through the window. She would not let herself marry him. She’d die before she would cave to her brother’s wishes. She watched until she saw Max’s car’s tail lights turn the corner. She went upstairs and pulled out the dress for this evening. It was a grey and black strapless that stretched to the ground. Eric had bought and sent it to her. Along with matching black heels. It was boring and safe, everything Eric had always wanted her to be.

She showered and vowed that she would get rid of all her father’s things before Eric could. Then, she made a vow to stop him from killing that alien. That’s why she hadn’t fussed with Max, or refused to go. She needed them to take her there. She needed to get close to the alien. She needed to save him. She’d already been to the hotel they would be at tonight which gave her the advantage. Her brother was at least as predictable as he wanted her to be.

Life after the invasion had pretty much continued. There were still television shows, jobs- mainly construction, and political parties. Her house was still intact as, was most of the homes. Things had been slow, but they’d bounced back and excelled forward, more determined than ever. The problem was, the world was scared, paranoid. And with her brother and Max at the head, they were spinning the paranoia further, gaining more and more control. Sometimes, she wished it hadn’t, that they were still trying to get on their feet. That way, Eric wouldn’t be in charge and probably had never met Max. And she’d be free.

Stepping out of the shower, she caught herself in the standup mirror. She stepped closer and let the towel fall. She could see the cigarette burn on her stomach. It was thick and rose above her skin, having been reopened over and over. It had been her father’s favorite way to punish her. It would always be there. A constant reminder that he’d thought she was a mistake, ugly, worthless, and weak. That killing her would be too merciful. Living was the true torture. She would have to live with herself and know just how useless and hideous she was. Her father had been a cruel man ever since she could remember.

Swallowing, Lana turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see herself anymore. She dressed, slipping on the gown. It was a little too tight, but Eric did pick it out without her knowing, so it didn’t surprise her. She knelt in her closet, to the shoe box in the back. She opened it to find almost all of her inheritance and stuffed it all into her purse. It was a large, clunky bag and would be ignored by both of them, deeming it an eyesore. She stuffed a change of clothes and shoes into it. She was being a bit bold, but when she emptied the bag of nonessentials, it looked normal again.

She set it on the bed, her stomach once again swirling with nervousness, but she stayed focused. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, adding some matching jewelry, also bought by Eric and looked at herself again in the mirror. She looked like she should have been a cut-out-figure, exactly what Eric wanted her to be.

The doorbell rang. Max was back. Her stomach flopped, anxiety flooding her system. She didn’t not want him to see her. While she was alone in her room she was comfortable, but the thought of someone else seeing her was embarrassing. She was in a dress that exposed a lot of herself. She didn’t want to feel those feelings from Max and she didn’t want to see him looking at her. She sighed and picked up the bag and went down stairs. Before she answered, she slipped the black shoes bought by Eric, which pinched a little. She hoisted the bag over her shoulder and opened the door.

Max looked gorgeous as hell in his tailored suit. His smile was wide, wolfish, as he took her in. “You look stunning,” he said, his voice thick. He looked her in the eye as he did so. “You can leave the bag here, though. Everything is on Eric’s tab.”

“I’m on my period,” she blurted. It was the only thing she could think of.

He smiled graciously. “Then, the purse is welcome. We’ll tuck it in the coat closet.”

She smiled shyly, as if this was embarrassing. She felt him swell with confidence. He took her hand and led her to the car. She slipped in and he followed, sitting close, his whole side touching hers. It burned her skin and she wanted to move, but she forced herself to stay still. She needed to keep this act up.

“I’m relieved you haven’t taken the ring off,” he took her hand in his, planting light kisses on it.

She smiled, nervous. “I’m just seeing how it feels,” she lied. “I’m still not sure.”

He nodded. “Take your time. I only have eyes for you.” He leaned toward her, kissing her. It was gentle and loving and fake. He was seducing her, slipping through her barriers one by one until he controlled everything. She could feel his confidence as he kissed down her jawbone. He trailed light nibbles to her neck and shoulders before kissing her lips again. Goosebumps freckled her skin and he smiled, cocky. “You like that.”

She forced her lips into a shy smile. Her Goosebumps were not from pleasure.

“You haven’t been with a man before, have you?” he asked.

She shook her head. It was true. She’d never been with anyone. She’d never trusted anyone enough. And she’d never found time, between the invasion and her father’s passing. And then Max, scaring any man away from her behind her back. There was no way she could have gotten close to anyone.

Max pulled away, but kept a hold of her hand. “I understand now. We’ll go slow and only when you’re ready.”

His gentleness scratched her raw. She could feel it, raking against her. It was all an act. Every word, every touch, every consideration. Like now, his words on taking her time were false. He was giving her a false freedom. The appearance of independence, but soon, Lana would be so tightly wrapped around him, she would never want to leave.

She couldn’t wait to get out of the car when they arrived, beating Max to the pavement. He was annoyed, but kept his cool. He smiled, hooking her arm around his, pulling her close when they got inside. It was possessive, telling any man that she was his. Lana let him. It would all be over soon and she would never have to see him again.

The hotel was large, extravagant and always Eric’s go-to when hosting a party. It was impressive and always had rooms on reserve and the very best discretion. That was why Max was excited. _Get her loose and then take her to a room._

“I know you hate these things, but don’t worry. I’m here tonight and I’ll keep you safe.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She held in a sarcastic remark and nodded.

They stowed their coats and purse with the hotel staff. She made a note of where he put it and they entered the dining room. Hundreds of people were in there, sitting, laughing. All dressed in evening wear and perfect. All except for the alien who stood taller than the others. He stuck out like a sore thumb, his clothes unmatching, the scars and tattoos, hair and height. He was everything the others were not and this gave them strength to ignore and patronize him. He ignored them in turn.

As she set her sights to him, Lana almost stopped walking. Thankfully her surprised was seen as a clumsy blunder and Max just wrapped his arm around her waist. She focused on the alien. He felt sick, groggy. He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t, didn’t know the way. He stood off to the side, a scowl on his face.

Max released her to talk with other dignitaries, hoping that she would quickly join his side. She, however, went to the group of women who were fawning over Max from a distance. They giggled, sipped their drinks and gossiped. She eased her way into the circle, standing next to a loud woman, Joanne. She was dressed to the nines in red.

“Joanne!” Lana said, leaning in so they could hear each other over the chatter and classical music.

“Lana!” Joanne gave her a warm hug. “How have you been? I saw you came in with Max, are you two an item?”  
          “Of course not!” she laughed. “But if you want to go convince him he should be with you, I wouldn’t mind.”

A knowing smile engulfed her. “I will always try to get him to be mine.” And with that, she left, her eyes searching out for her prey.

Lana was triumphant, but she wasn’t done yet. She moved on to her next target and touched her hand to the woman’s arm. “Hello, April,” she said, smiling. “I’m surprised you aren’t hunting down my brother.”

“Is he here yet? I asked around and they said he was late.” She looked around hopefully. April was nice enough, but she was a force to be reckoned with, more so than Joanne.

“He’s just playing coy,” Lana said. “He’s right over there.” Lana pointed to where she felt her brother. He was talking business, while keeping an eye out for her, Max, the alien and April.

Excited, April stepped away from the group. “Thanks, Lana!”

“No problem!” The two women were gone. She watched her brother’s glare darken and he excused himself, but April was already hot on his trail.

She probed for Max and felt his own irritation and appreciation. He had to give Joanne credit for being so forthcoming. Good, they were both distracted. She edged her way to the alien, careful not to startle him. He towered over her, but he was confused, groggy.

“Hi,” she said, suddenly nervous. She hadn’t thought she’d make it this far. “I- um…” She didn’t know what to say. She took a deep breath and then spoke again. “Want to get out of here?”

He glared at her. “Why would I want to go with you?”

“Because you’re not feeling good,” she said. She inched closer, lowering her voice. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but you need to get out of here, you’re in danger. You’ve already realized this.”

“How do you know this?” he demanded.

“We don’t have time for an explanation,” she hissed. “Joanne and April can only distract Max and Eric for so long. If we’re going to leave it needs to be now.”

It took him longer than she wanted it to for him to decide, but he nodded. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. She pulled him to the front desk, probing around them, feeling if anyone noticed that they were leaving. They noticed he was moving, but did not notice her. When they left the room, she felt their relief. No one had chased after them.

She breathed a little easier, but they still weren’t out yet. “Pretend you’re curious about sex with humans. Trust me,” she whispered to him. She pulled her dress down, exposing her chest. She wrapped her arm around the alien’s waist and pulled him to the front desk, laughing loudly. The man behind the desk stared at her chest as she walked up. Hook, line, and sinker. She leaned over the counter, her dress pulling down further, her cleavage large and in charge. “Excuse me,” she said, a wolfish smile painted on her face. “Could you hand me my bag? It’s that big, ugly one.”

He smirked and handed it to her. She leaned in further. “He’s never had sex with a human, can you believe that?” she winked. “I’m about to change that. Can I have a room? I want to get in before the others start sneaking off!” He nodded and handed her a key. She blew him a kiss and ushered the alien into the elevator. She pushed the button to bring her to the third floor.

As the doors closed, she pulled herself close to the alien, beckoning him to her. He leaned down automatically and she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him, it was clumsy and urgent, but she figured it would do fine for the few moments the man saw them.

The alien stiffened, surprised. Lana was worried she’d offended him, But his arm wrapped around hers, pulling her close to him. He kissed her back, taking the lead, correcting her clumsiness as she fumbled against him. His lips were smooth and he was warm, warmer than normal. Lana’s tense body eased a little, letting him guide her. He was soft and steady, holding her firm, and tenderly kissing her. More important, he was genuine. He wasn’t kissing her to manipulate, or gain her favor. He was just enjoying it in his stupor.

The doors shut. She removed herself quickly from him, her cheeks red and her body hot. She put distance between them, pulling her dress back up to the correct place. His arm fell to his side and he straightened.

She eyed him. He was fading, but not nearly as fast as a human. “How many drinks did Eric give you?”

“Three, but I did not feel weird until the third one.”

She nodded. “He must have underestimated your immune system.” She hoped. She began to turn red again. “I- I’m sorry about the…” she couldn’t say the word, she found herself blushing furiously. She cleared her throat. “I needed him to believe that we were really going to the room.”

He smirked. “That was your first kiss.”

She looked away from him. They were almost to their floor.

“You will not hear me complain about it.” He smiled. It was the first time she’d seen him not angry and it totally transformed him. He was handsome, welcoming. Honest.

The doors opened and she led him out to their room. She opened it and tossed their key inside, not caring where it landed, she pulled the ring off and set it on the table next to the entrance. Part of her wanted to see Max’s face when he saw the ring. She closed the door and went to the door on the side that led to the stairs. “This should buy us some time.”

She led him down to the garage. She hated doing it, but she was going to need some wheels. She walked until she found an older van. She indicated the window. “Can you-“

He popped the window with his elbow. It shattered easily.

“Thank you,” she said, opening the door. She wiped away the glass and knelt under the wheel. She fiddled with the wires. “Come on…” she whispered. It had been a while since she’d hotwired a car. A person learned a lot quickly during an invasion. It took her three times, but she started it. Smiling, she unlocked all the doors and ushered him in.

“I can’t fit in there,” he said evenly.

Quickly, she climbed in and undid the first row of seats. He helped her pull it out. He finally climbed in and she shut his door, climbing into the driver’s seat. She pulled out and headed for the exit. Her heart was pounding. She was afraid they would track her down right away, but she passed the entrance guard easily and was out on the street. She turned right, but a few streets down, she turned left and waited some more before turning left again. Going right led her to her house, but left was the countryside. She would stop at her father’s house, retrieve her car and then they would run.

“Why are you helping me?” the alien demanded as the city passed them by.

“Because I want to,” she said, looking in her review mirror. “What’s your name?”

He stared at her. “Warryn.”

“I’m Lana.”

They hadn’t caught up to them when they reached the countryside, which gave her hope, but not too much. She turned down the drive of her father’s home. She turned to him when she parked. “I’m getting my car, I’ll be right back.” She opened the door and he began to move with her. She frowned. “You should stay here and rest.”

“I am fine.” He opened his door and stepped out. She followed, bringing her purse with her. The cabin was rundown and had been barren for twenty years. No trees stood on the property and her father had liked it that way. She avoided looking at the building as she worked. She could feel the reminiscent energy of her father and it made her shiver.

He followed her closely. “You live here?”

“No,” she said quickly. “This was my father’s house. He died in the invasion.”

“I am sorry-“

“Don’t be, he doesn’t deserve your kindness,” she said. She stopped and sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that my dad wasn’t a good father.” She got her car, an SUV, and they pulled the seats out, leaving it almost empty. She left a note and five hundred dollars in the glove compartment of the van. She went to her car opened the door, then stopped and looked at the house.

Lana hated that place. She wanted to see it burn. She found two containers of fuel by an old truck and went inside. She cringed as she entered, not wanting the memories. She felt sick, like he was watching her. He had always watched her.

She started in his bedroom, the place where he’d tried to force her, but had then passed out. She turned to the living room, sloshing everything. He’d spit, curse and scream horrible things to her, beating her. She emptied the two containers, letting herself get carried away. Letting herself relish in the satisfaction. She found matches easily, pulling one out, but then she paused. She took a deep breath, savoring this moment. She lit it and then dropped it on the mattress.

It ignited easily and she watched the bedroom burn. It was hypnotizing. Finally. She was finally burning away what was left of her father. His clothes burned, disintegrating into ash. The orange glow warmed her, soothing her. She could feel the grease of his memory melting away. He was gone for good. He couldn’t haunt her anymore. At least for the most part. There would always be a small reminder that he’d existed. She couldn’t rid herself of the scar on her stomach, but she could destroy everything else of his.

She was grabbed from behind. Large arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her out of the room. She knew it was Warryn, and she let him drag her away. The house was ablaze. The inside burned brightly, destroying everything. There would be no stopping it. Any trace of her father would be erased soon enough. A satisfied smile played at her lips. She could feel her heart growing lighter already.

“You crazy human,” Warryn growled. He set her down by the car. Her eyes were trained on the house. “That was a stupid thing to do,” he hissed. “If you’re going to help me, help me, if not, give me the keys.”

She blinked, focusing on him. “What?” she frowned. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s go,” she said, sliding into the driver’s seat and shutting the door.

Grunting, the alien climbed into the back. She ignored him and turned out of the drive.


End file.
